


Together at last

by mishmewisha



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, at the end, idk how else to put it, just a little, semi happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmewisha/pseuds/mishmewisha
Summary: Hannah reunites with Lex and Ethan after she goes through Nightmare Time! haha you won't like the ending
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Kudos: 16





	Together at last

Hannah was packing up all of her things from her tiny trailer. Her mom had been taken away yesterday. She didn’t know where she went. All she knew was that Ms. Halloway had helped her. Webby was back, her white ukelele was in her hands again, and that witch was dead. But she didn’t know what the future would hold for her. Ms. Halloway said that she would try to bring Lex and Ethan home to her. She said that she’d try to help. Hannah didn’t have a lot of hope though. She had had Duke helping her for over a year and she still had been left in her mom’s care the whole time. Ms. Halloway seemed different though. She had helped Hannah through Nightmare Time. She could help her through this.

After packing up everything in the trailer that was hers, Hannah sat in her room with a suitcase and a backpack, both full of clothes and keepsakes of the life she had led so far. Not to mention the ukelele that she had placed in its case for safekeeping. She could hear Duke and Ms. Halloway talking in the living room but she wasn’t paying attention. Webby was whispering to her. Webby was telling her that everything would be okay and that she’d love her new life. Hannah was unsure but listened to Webby’s words. It still helped.

After a short while of waiting, she heard a car pull up outside. She heard Duke and Ms. Halloway walk down the metal stairs to greet whoever was out there. She could hear talking but she didn’t know who it was. Probably more counselors there to try and help. She knew the only people that could help her were Ms. Halloway, Lex, and Ethan though. How should she break that to the new people though?

After another short while of just waiting and waiting, she heard a pair of footsteps come back inside. She could tell by the weight of her feet and the pace of the footsteps that it was Ms. Halloway. The footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped. And then Ms. Halloway opened the door. She had a warm smile on her face and her classic all denim outfit on. Hannah felt comforted.

“Hey, Hannah. You ready to go?”

Hannah nodded and stood up, grabbing all of her things. She followed Ms. Halloway out of her room. That was the last time she would ever stay there. Thank god. 

Ms. Halloway stopped them before they reached the door. “Do you know where you’re going, Hannah? Did Duke tell you?” She asked, getting a shake of the head from Hannah in response. “Well, some people I’m sure you’ll recognize are gonna take care of you now. We’ve got an apartment lined up for you for your new family to stay in for the next year. Then I hear that they wanna take you to California but I wouldn’t know.” Ms. Halloway winked before turning to open up the door for her. 

Hannah raised her eyebrows at the last thing Ms. Halloway told her. That could only mean one thing. She stepped into the doorway, a huge smile immediately spreading over her face. It was Lex and Ethan standing there waiting for her. “Lexy!” She immediately dropped all of her things and ran into her sister’s arms. It wasn’t nightmare time. Her sister was really here. 

“Hey there, Banana! I missed you!” Lex said, returning Hannah’s hug with the biggest one she could manage.

“Well, don’t forget about me.” Ethan joked.

“Ethan!” Hannah left her sister’s arms only to fall right into Ethans. They were finally together again.

“Hey, Hannah. Guess what?” Lex said with a smile on her face. Whatever she had to say was pretty exciting for her too.

“What?” Hannah asked, turning around in Ethan’s arms to look at her sister. 

“Ethan and I got jobs. And by next year, we’ll be on our way to California!” Lex cheered.

“California! California!” Hannah said excitedly. She finally could forget about her mom and the trailer. She couldn’t wait.

All three of them celebrated together for a short while before a lecture from Duke on responsibility, a mysterious wink from Ms. Halloway, and a few final hugs. Lex, Ethan, and Hannah hopped in a truck that Ethan’s dad had given them and they were on their way. They were happy and they would be for months to come. But they never made it out of Hatchetfield. Almost no one does. And even if they do, they come back eventually. Usually for a funeral. Sadly, a funeral was what kept the Foster sisters there in the first place. Whether it be supernatural or just by chance, Hannah and Lex couldn’t leave. And Ethan didn’t even get to try.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i couldn't help myself. thanks for reading!


End file.
